The invention relates to a training apparatus for the types of sport in which a ball or the like are played with a racket or a club or the like, comprising a programmable microcomputer, an acoustic device in a housing having the shape of a wrist watch, and at least one input device whereby at least one component is designed in the form of a push switch having a cap that can be pulled over the finger of the operator and which starts the execution of the microcomputer program. The microcomputer can be controlled by an input device to put out set acoustic signals indicating specific movements by means of acoustic output devices, preferably a headphone or an inserted earphone and to change the duration, interval and quality of said signals. The invention relates further to a training system for these types of sport having an apparatus of the type mentioned above.